The Blue Rose Princess
by vampirehime92
Summary: Before Yui came to the Sakamaki Household, there was an unexpected guest that makes the Sakamaki brothers' life turn upside down. Who is she? and how did she know the Sakamaki brothers anyway?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _This is my first fanfic in a game archive and I'm watching diabolik lovers and it's seem peck my interest. I decided to make a fanfic of this and I hope you guys like it. If you ask me who is my fave Sakamaki brother? Well, It's Subaru because he is not that much of a 'psycho' unlike his retarded brothers (Reiji &Kanato much) the others are okay but much of a douchbags mainly, Laito or Raito who I find both displeasing and interesting…I thought Shu is harmless but he was just the way he is: a vampire and Ayato is the biggest ego in the entire universe and a rapist ya know that? I admit, I haven't play the game because I'm too old on playing PSP hahaha…and besides, I read some reviews of those who play the game that it's says that it's very unhealthy. So, me a person who had a faint heart cannot and never play this game (except listening to CD dramas and reading routes) _

_*Sigh* Okay back to the intro, as usual. I cannot make a fanfic w/o an OC because I am comfortable with that. I don't know if Yui might included in this fanfic but I've decided that the storyline will be based before Yui enter the Sakamaki Household._

_So without further adieu…I introduce to you the first chapter…_

_**Summary: A distant relative of the Sakamaki Household arrives and things went exactly what they had expected especially, this mysterious girl seems to have a deep secret that lurking on her existence. **_

_**The Blue Rose Princess**_

_Blue rose signifies secrecy and has a certain charm and unique mystery that does not reveal freely. _

_**Chapter 1: The Arrival**_

It's another day of the Sakamaki Brothers. Their everyday lives were quite boring and that they lived together was…worst.

They didn't quite mingle much because they're all different. After all, they have been siblings for having the same father and a different mothers so it's understandable of their different personalities.

Ayato as usual, was lying on the couch and takes a nap in the entrance hall. He had no other things to do except pestering his brothers and making jokes out of them much to their dismay and annoyance. He has a messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with a lighter shades of ash brown and white color to the tips.

Laito was playing a billiard on the billiard room, he too, was bored of this boring lifestyle and he wished that there's a resident female in their mansion so that he could messed up and drinks blood. He usually sexually harassed female students in his school that ended up label him as a pervert in which he accepted it as a compliment. The school administration once suspended him because of his lewd actions in the school grounds but thanks to his father's influence, he can return to school 'only' he promised that he will never ever touch girls in the school…again (as if)

The purple haired boy was in his room playing with his teddy. Honestly, he was too old for carrying a stuff animal being 17 years but he was really childish and eccentric to the point that he might be label as a deranged person. Shu was listening in his earphones while sleeping and Reiji was in his room doing experimentation.

And lastly, Subaru was in his room watching from the outside and then, he noticed a figure entered their mansion and he became curious.

From the window, he saw a beautiful young girl who seem a year older than his, the girl has dark bluish wavy hair that has slight curls at the tips, fair skin, and mysterious deep blue eyes. She wore a brown trench coat that ends with her fair thighs and has black boots on her feet. The white-haired young man decided to ignore the guest from the outside because for him, guests were annoying.

* * *

The messy reddish-brown haired guy was annoyed. He was peacefully napping yet there is someone outside knocking harshly in the middle of the night.

"_Kuso."_ He mumbled as he decided to answer the door, once he meet this person disturbing him in his sleep then, he will tear that person's body apart!

Twisting the doorknob, he harshly opened the door with an angry expression but then replaces with confusion and interest.

It's a girl who happened to be the same age as him. Her features and her appearance were look deadly in his green eyes. She looks very appealing he thought.

The mysterious girl bowed to him slightly, "Good evening, Are you perhaps, Ayato-san?" The guy named Ayato caught off guard that this girl knows him. He smirked arrogantly, "Hmm…It seem that you know Oresama's name, that's good." He suddenly pulled the girl in his body, "…Since you know me already. How about we get to know each other _privately." _His hands were dangerously cupped the girl's chest in which he was satisfied that this girl's breast were perfectly develop much to girl's unsurprising look.

"Ayato, how many times do I have to tell you that doing such things shall be done in your room?" A glasses young man with dark purplish hair and seem a bit older than Ayato and the guest. The reddish haired young man scoffed in annoyance, "Reiji…" The mysterious girl smiled at the older young man, Reiji pushed his glasses and eyed at the new comer with cynical look, "Young lady, May I ask for your introductions?" he said politely.

The girl smiled, "Please call me Sayaka, and I will be your new housemate, starting tonight." She revealed. Both Ayato and Reiji surprised of her statement.

The older young man tilted his head, "You have to explain to us in the living room, Miss Sayaka. The attendants were delivered your luggage in the guest room for a while."

The girl only grinned, "Very well then, thank you very much for your hospitality." She said in a calm tone. Ayato glanced at the guest, he felt something odd about this girl's presence and her being calm while she was in the vampire territory was suspicious.

* * *

Laito smelled something from the living room and he was checking out who that person is. He suddenly teleports to where his brothers are and found something interesting.

It's a female guest who happen to sit in the couch all by herself and across her was his other triplet brother Ayato, who seem scrutinized the female guest very carefully.

He decided to intervene, "Ne, Ayato-kun~ It's inappropriate to gaze such beautiful maiden that way~ …you are scaring her, you know that?~ " The other red headed brother with a pervert nature glanced at the female guest with interest as well as lust. He can't wait to taste this girl's blood.

Ayato crossed his arms, "Shut up, you perv! Ore-sama is going to decide what to do with this girl and of course, since I'm the one who saw her first then, I'll be the one to take away her first experience! Got it!" He replied with an arrogant look.

"Will you all just keep quiet." muttered the eldest son of the family, Shu who was sleeping on the couch on the other side. He was irritate of his little brother's nonsense words.

Kanato was watching the female guest and thought that he has finally a 'toy' to be messed with and Subaru, the youngest, was irritated of both Laito and Ayato's bickering of who's going to be the first one to bite the female guest.

The girl named Sayaka looked at Ayato with amusement, this brat, he still high and mighty as ever. Her eyes looking at Laito whom she remembered as a very polite little boy, Shu was getting taller and has his mother's features, Kanato was still the same and then, to Reiji who is still a serious person as she remember and lastly, Subaru, whom she felt sorry for after his mother had become mentally disable . She sighed, it seem that they have forgotten about her but it's been a very long years since she have seen these brothers and the sons of that 'person'.

She stood from the couch and the brothers noticed that the female guest was standing. Shu opened his ocean blue eyes as he sensed something familiar of this girl before them.

Sayaka grinned, "My? My? This household was very noisy." She commented makes the Sakamaki brothers startled of her statement. Reiji raise a brow of this mysterious girl's comment and look displease, "If you find this mansion not in your liking then, the door's open for you to leave."

The girl suddenly chuckles, "Ah. Reiji-san, you're so strict and to your guest nothing less but I must admit, " Her deep blue eyes gazed at him with pure amusement, " You really have Beatrix's personality." The brothers froze as well as Shu and Reiji when this girl mentions their birth mother.

Ayato grabbed the girl's shoulders and she didn't winced when the boy gripped her slim shoulders tightly as if he wanted to crush it with his own hands.

"Who are you? How did you know our names? Tell me!" He said angrily.

The girl slapped away his hands in a harsh way and grinned darkly, "What a shame that you have forgotten the one who introduced by your father a long time ago. Ayato-san" The Sakamaki brothers recall of them and their mothers were called in the throne hall and their father introduces a mysterious girl beside him. Their father looked at the girl beside him lovingly much to his wives' jealousy.

_My sons, I would like to introduce to you, the Blue Rose Princess…my new lover._

The brothers were all silent and watches the girl who happen to be their father's new lover...smiling at them playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: We all know how sick the characters of Diabolik Lovers and that example is Cordelia…the triplet's mother just having sex with her own son and having an affair with her husband's brother so I've tried to make a disturbing character as well. So, I introduced, Sayaka, Karl Heinz's new bride and was known as the Blue Rose Princess…you will find out her true identity and past in the future chapters. _

_P.S: I found Karl Heinz's image and he was soooooooooooo hoooooootttttttttt… :D and I am in love with him yet it's gross because he was the Sakamaki bros.' old man... *Sigh in disappointment* _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal_

_**Warning: Hints of pervy content~ **_

**Chapter 2: The Blue Rose Princess**

Their faces paled and nothing more than disgust.

In front of them was a girl who claims to be their father's lover and was confirmed as they remember who she is. It's been a hundred years since that night they met this girl beside their father's side. Her mysterious deep blue eyes was filled with mystery and they couldn't help but to feel curious about her existence. The girl was just standing there before them ignoring the wives' constant glares on her existence. This is madness. How come the Vampire King decided to have a lover with the same age as his sons? Especially around the triplet's ages.

Now, that they finally remembered this girl from their past and they felt nothing but anger, curiosity, distrust and overall, sick.

They get sick of the thought that their father had another lover. _And a very young one at that_.

Reiji stared at Sayaka, who still refuses to believe that she for all these years, she decided to appear in their presence, "So, what are you doing here in the first place." His glare intense, "In case you haven't notice, you are not welcome in this mansion, _Blue Rose Princess_." His voice hints with venomous tone in it.

The Blue Rose princess was a very famous vampire that ever been birth to the world and that their father; Karl Heinz found her in an isolated tower from the mountainous area, filled with thorny blue roses and was attracted to her child-like beauty. So, the Vampire King decided to take her to his castle where he decided that she will become his new bride despite already have three wives and six sons.

Laito was overall, surprised of the revelation that the girl from their past was before them and he quite remember that she was just a child back then just like them. He grinned sickly as his lustful green eyes darted at her attractive physical appearance. Since, she was that _bastard's lover_ then what's the point? He will _steal_ her away from his so-called father.

He licked his lips, all his thoughts drifted with nasty fantasy of how will he messed this girl's body in the future and he can't wait to taste this girl's blood as well. He can sensed it with his nose of how irresistible and addictive her blood can be.

The bluish haired girl closed her eyes and opens it, her attention was focus to the second son, "I know that. Reiji-san, It's really troublesome to think that I will be spending the rest of my life living with my lover's children but it can't be help…right?" Her lips turned into a curve smirk, Ayato's knuckles turned red, even if she's their father's bitch, he couldn't help to have a murderous intent against her despite of her being a noble and known as 'The Blue Rose Princess'. "Hey, you…" Sayaka's footstep halted as she was about to leave the living quarters.

She glanced at the fuming reddish haired male with nothing but amusement, but Ayato countered her with an evil grin, "Don't you think that you can actually whatever you want here just because you are our old man's bitch? Think again!" He teleported and gripped her slim wrist and swiftly pinned her against the wall that result of a huge crater behind the slim girl.

Sayaka looked at him in a stoic expression but Ayato didn't mind it. He's going to punish her for acting so full of herself earlier. "Hehe…Playing rough huh? I was so curious back then on how you seduced our old man that you ended up as his personal whore." His fingers unbuttoned her trench coat. Sayaka frowns at him calling her a 'whore' and she didn't like it.

His brothers just watching him with disinterest and annoyance mainly; Laito and Kanato who yearned to touched their father's woman so desperately.

"Ayato-kun, just be a little gentle with her~ or else, father will beheaded us if we accidentally kill his precious lover." Laito reminded his other triplet brother with a cheerful tone with hint of sarcasm on his voice, Actually, he was already getting turned on when Ayato's warm tongue brushes the girl's sensitive pale neckline and her trench coat exposes revealed her cleavage and her irresistible skin.

Reiji pushed his glasses and decided to leave the living room, feeling uneasy when his brother decided to hit the girl's body. "Just don't do any necessary noise when you're done playing with her." He said apathetically. Subaru _tsk_ and disappeared on the scene to take a nap while Kanato was watching Ayato begun to suck her blood with pleasure in his handsome face.

His fangs punctured on her delicate neck and Sayaka's expression was stoic and calm because she was getting used to these things such as sucking her blood by another vampire including Karl Heinz. Her head was tilted on the other side while Ayato drank all her blood with his heart's content. The reddish haired young man can taste this girl's blood, "_Your blood is so delicious, It makes my entire body gets explode in excitement. I can feel it. The power, the power that flows down through my veins."_ He says while drinking her blood.

The bluish haired girl was getting annoyed of this boy continue to drink her blood and she decided to endure it. Now, she understands Karl Heinz's intentions in the first place.

* * *

_Flash back _

_In a majestic room, pants and moans escaped from the woman's mouth. The man's lips were pressed against her neck as he gulps her blood with his heart's desires. Her deep blue eyes were tired and her rosy lips were paled. This constant feeding the most powerful vampire of all vampires makes her feel uneasy yet honored at the same time. _

_To her relief, the man's fangs release from her delicate neck leaving two holes that oozes her blood that flows down her neck. Her eyes gazes with lust at the man before her; he was a very beautiful man with light red eyes and long white hair. He was a gorgeous man she had ever seen. _

"_Karl… Heinz." She muttered the man's name from the bed she was lying upon. The Vampire King gazed down at her with a lust filled gaze, "Are you alright, Sarah?" the way he called out her name makes her entire body shivers. She loved it. Her original name was Sarah as Karl Heinz calls her. _

_The girl nodded, "Yes. I'm fine, Are you angry?" She asked him with a soft tune. Despite being treated like this by the Vampire King, she loved him. She loved Karl Heinz too deeply. _

_The powerful vampire smiled at her, "Very much, my dear Sarah. You know, I don't like people keeping secrets from me…right?" Suddenly, his large hand choked her delicate neck and the girl gasped for air, his face went closer to hers and his expression suddenly became deadly serious, "You are mine Sarah and I love you very much. But, I've decided to punish you for your insolence." He released his hand and the girl cough harshly. _

_The Vampire King chuckles, "You are going to spend the entire days with my sons starting tomorrow evening. There, you can experience more pain and cruelty at their hands." He said with a dark tone. Since Cordelia and Beatrix's passing, he had been too focused on his new lover, Sarah and having a very young lover was a benefit to him. _

_Sarah froze, Oh yes, how come she had forgotten that he; the Vampire King has six sadistic children and all of them are males from different women. Staring at the Vampire King with both shocked and confusion, Karl Heinz leaned it and give her a rough kissed from her pale lips. Sarah's eyes closed and she tasted his lips with her mouth. She liked it. _

_He release himself from the kissed and gaze down on her,"So…are you going to accept your punishment? Or will you be tortured with my own hands in this very bed? What is your choice?" he asked in a cruel tone making her heart sank. _

_Her bangs covered eyes and her fingers grips tightly the white bloody sheets on her bed, "I…will go to the mansion and accept my punishment." She said in a low tone. _

_The Vampire King patted her head gently, "Good girl. I know that you will see things my way." He said, his footsteps clicking steadily while the girl was just listening as her reluctant lover left her quarters. _

_She rested her head and sobs quietly while covering her naked body with bloody sheets. _

_End of Flash back_

* * *

Becoming his children's temporary feeder was her punishment. This is expected. After all, these vampires had lived for a long time drinking innocent maiden's blood for how many years and yet their thirst hasn't been quenched all this time. The Vampire King provides them human female sacrifice yearly to quench their thirst and then, they (The Sakamaki Brothers) killed the poor human female if they were unsatisfy on its maiden's blood.

The reddish haired young male finally released his fangs on her neck. Sayaka became weak and pale after he drinks her blood. This was not good.

Kanato looked at her with amusement while clutching his teddy in his arms, "Teddy, I think she's going to die soon. Look at her." He grinned manically and laughed at her weak body.

The girl gritted her teeth and her vision became blurred and then, she suddenly collapses before the triplets.

The pervert reddish haired male sighed and scratched his head, "Ah~ hime-chan collapses. This was not good at all, Ayato-kun." He smiled and glances at the smirking Ayato who licked the excess blood from his chin, that was the first time he drank this girl's blood and her blood was amazingly delicious. So delicious that he was beginning get addicted.

But then, something seems off about her blood…because…

Her blood has the same taste just like his mothers'

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to DreamerDarkness for PM me and liking my fanfic as well as my OC Sayaka. Actually, the pairings are undecided but there might be hints of Ayato/Sayaka and about Yui's character in the game/anime? Well, I'm not actually dislike her but though, I'm annoyed of her weakness and lack of strong-willed. :D_

_Note: Please don't forget to review and thanks a lot to those who favorites/follows, I don't want to mention because there were so many of you! :D _

_P.S: Sayaka's real name is Sarah…Please don't forget that in case, you guys are confuse in the flashbacks of her past with Karl Heinz. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: For your own convenience, Sarah is the original name of Sayaka… **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Sarah was getting used to all the constant glares of both Cordelia and Beatrix. _

_Because of her position as Karl Heinz's another lover. _

_Sarah wears a white long sleeve dress that exposes her shoulders with a diamond around her neck and wears pair of dark blue heels on her feet. She was in the library quarters and she happens to meet one of Karl Heinz's wives; Cordelia and the atmosphere was began to change drastically. _

_Beside the purple haired woman was a little boy with messy reddish-brown wearing brown tight trousers and white collar sleeve which at the end of his elbows. Sarah looked at the little boy with sympathy as the poor boy reluctantly reading his homework._

_Cordelia notices the girl's presence and couldn't help but to feel disgust, "My? What do we have here? Are you perhaps looking for Karl Heinz?" Her tone were filled with mockery and Sarah couldn't help but to frown at this vile woman, "I'm not looking for him, Cordelia-san. And if you wouldn't mind…step aside? I'm just going to retrieve something." She was going to retrieve her book that was beside Ayato's notebook._

_The purple haired woman smirked at her, "And if I won't?" her smirk was even wider, "Listen here, you little whore. Just because, Karl Heinz fond of you doesn't mean that you have his heart. Karl Heinz belongs to me and you are just a pesky little bitch snuggling in his arms like a high-class prostitute." Sarah gritted her teeth of that nasty insult towards her by this lowly class bitch. She knows about this woman's affair with the brother, named Richter and the awful things this woman done to others behind the Vampire King's back but she ignores it. _

_Cordelia glanced at her son who was stop writing his homework and narrowed her eyes angrily, "You worthless mutt! Why are you stopping! Focus on your homework or else I'm going to punish you!" She begun to whipped her son's lap with a whip and Sarah was just watching with horrified look on her face. She can't just stand there and watches the poor boy been humiliated in front of her and Ayato was screaming and pleading his mother to stop. _

_As Cordelia continues her physical abuse, Sarah decided to intervene and pushes the horrible woman on the other side, the purple haired woman glared at the young maiden, "You bitch! How dare you…" but she was froze of the intense glare of the young maiden's deep blue eyes. They were glowing brightly and Cordelia notices that the objects were floating before them._

"_Don't hurt him anymore." She said in a cold tone. Ayato's eyes widen as he looked at the mysterious girl before him and then return his gaze towards his mother. _

_Cursing, the purple haired woman knows how 'special' this girl before her that's why her husband was growing fond of this little brat. Decided not to antagonize the young maiden; she storm off the library with an angry expression._

_Once Cordelia left the library, Sarah sighed and looked down at the sobbing little boy. She crouched down to his height and stroke his soft reddish-brown hair, "There…there…calm down. She's gone now." She pulled him to a gentle hug and the boy was surprised of the 'onee-san's actions, "W-What are you doing?" He asked with a small tone._

_The bluish haired girl smiled warmly at him, "I know that your heart was in pain so I have to soothe you." The little boy flustered at the young maiden's words but she continues, "Does your leg hurt?" She asked the sobbing boy. _

_The boy shook his head but the young maiden frown, "You're lying, It's bad to lie on others, you know that?" She lightly scolded him. The little boy countered, "I'm not bad! It's just that…I don't want to burden other people especially my mother." The girl could sense that this boy doesn't understand his situation. He was beaten and abuse by that bitch Cordelia yet he acted like nothing happens. If her 'true powers' will restore then, she will kill that bitch for good. _

"_I know that but still…you are hurt." Then, a light glow startled the little boy as Sarah's right hand glowed white and the bruise from Ayato's leg and his thighs were vanishes much to his surprise. _

_The young maiden stand up and patted the little boy's head, "Cheer up! You lil' rascal! Just be yourself. It's not that bad…each and everyone of us are free to do what we want so you have to enjoy being a kid for a while, right?" She winked at him. Ayato's face begun to brighten of this maiden's words. She was so kind to him unlike his horrible mother and he couldn't help but to feel something in his chest. _

"_Umm…Hey lady!" Ayato called the mysterious girl but she vanished instantly with the book on her chest. _

_The girl was walking in the corridor, smiling at herself, "No…not now…Ayato-kun." Her blue eyes glowing behind the darkness._

* * *

Ayato's green eyes opened instantly, that strange dream. It's always repeating in his mind whenever he gets asleep, he usually dream 'that woman' from his past and he cannot forget it. The reddish-brown haired young man gets up from the couch and scratches his head. It's been three weeks and that strange girl hasn't yet awoke ever since he bits her.

His brothers decided to put her in a coffin since she was also a vampire just like them and let her cold body laid on the wooden coffin. Laito commented that she was too beautiful while she was sleeping peacefully. Reiji, who was the acting 'the leader' of their household told them not to lay a hand on her while she was in her deep slumber much to him and his triplet brothers' dismay. Subaru just left them in the crypt while Shu was on his way back to the mansion leaving both Laito and Kanato alone in the crypt as if they guarded a sleeping princess.

"Minna~ hime-chan~ has awake~!" Laito's loud voice irritates his brothers as well as Ayato. The reddish haired young man went to the commotion and surprised to see the girl named Sayaka with her full attire unlike wearing her brown trousers the other week.

She wearing a simple white dress below her knee with a blue rope around her slim waist and her skin was so fairer compare to what he remember and her enchanting blue eyes mesmerizes him.

The girl notices Ayato and spoke, "You nearly killed me that night. You know that?" She muttered, Laito and Kanato looked at her and then to their triplet brother. Because Ayato attack her on that night, that her body became weak and she had to restore all her energy to regain her strength. She was not getting used on the Human World and that was a huge problem.

Ayato smirked at her, "Good to know that you are alive, _Your Highness_" a hint of sarcasm dripped on his voice. He knows that this young girl was one of the noble vampires in their world calling her 'The Blue Rose Princess' but he didn't give a shit.

The bluish haired girl frowned of his mockery, "_This brat._ I'll take that as a compliment." She knows exactly how to deal with this type of people especially the one like Ayato. She known him as a child been treated horribly by a female vampire and Karl Heinz's first wife, Cordelia. She considers Cordelia as a rival and a person she cannot be put under the same room because of how she despises Cordelia with all her heart.

Most of these brothers were behaving strangely and she have to become cautious around them and who knows? They either kill her or become their prey. If only, her _powers _were restore then, she will defend herself from them.

And no, she cannot kill these brothers. They were the Vampire King's sons so she cannot lay a hand on them.

Then suddenly, a hand grips her forearm and Sayaka stared at the one who touch her.

It was none other than, Laito.

"Ah…Saya-chan. It's really boring waiting for you to wake up from your slumber. " he leans closer to her face, Sayaka froze, so Laito was waiting for her to wake up in the crypt all night long? _Strange…_ she thought, Back from the past, he was always a very polite little boy and she, however, was watching him playing with his triplet brothers in the castle corridor with their innocent smiles on their faces.

He continues, "Until now, I haven't forgotten about you…" his voice begun to changed into a seductive tone. The girl startles of the sudden change of behavior. His hands were dangerously wrapped around her shoulders as if leaning her against his chest. "Back then, I kept watching you from afar together with _that person_. Although, I have _love someone_ else yet your existence…." He suddenly licked her earlobe that ended up her skin shivers down to her spine, Laito's behavior…suddenly…

He leaned in to her ear and whisper, "Your existence…means so much to me…" he finished. Sayaka froze and pushed the lewd young man away from her. Her eyes went wide of his hints of confession.

This is entirely…wrong. He was behaving strangely.

She inhales deeply, "I don't know what you are talking about. Laito-san, and please don't touch me." She said in a cold tone and she quickly disappears from their sight.

Kanato looked at Laito as he leaned in his teddy in his arms, "Laito, You make her feel uncomfortable and I suggest you have to step aside because…she belongs to me." He too, felt fond of Sayaka's blood and still ignoring the fact that she's their father's lover and the thought of it makes him sick.,

The pervert male chuckles, "Oh? Then, I suggested then it's a war between us. Her blood and her body will be all mine." He licked his lips and he sensed her blood as if has an obsessed in it, Ayato gritted his teeth, "Get lost! I'm the first one who drinks her blood so that means her blood is mine!" he said angrily.

But Kanato and Laito glared at him, "Stop being greedy, Ayato. You know that we are all craving for her blood as well so don't think that you will solely own Sayaka-san." The purple haired boy said in a serious yet meek tone.

Laito nodded in agreement.

* * *

She was sitting in her own coffin and her blue eyes keep glowing, her hand outstretched the clay pot near the dusty coffin as she tried to manipulate it but seem failed. She sighed, looking at the window, the full moon was still glowing and her vampire instincts started to trigger her senses. Her throat was dry and her body suddenly weakens. She needs to drink blood…in order for her to survive.

_Blood…I need blood…_

* * *

Subaru was in the rose garden as he laid down in the stone bench to clear his mind and then, he sensed that someone's approaching and he knew who that person is.

He gets up and saw the female guest running and jumping off the fence. Out of curiosity, Subaru follows the fellow vampire outside the vampire territory.

The white haired young man follows her trails in the forest and then, he heard a man scream and his eyes went wide. He teleported to where the commotion is and he couldn't believe what he'd just saw in his own red eyes.

The girl named Sayaka was piercing her fangs against the unconscious human male in her arms on the man's neckline with her blue eyes glows. Her delicate fangs revealed as she gulps the 'sweet' blood on her neck and licking the extra blood from her chin. Then, she loosen the human male's collar revealing his shoulders as she greedily sucked the man's blood once again.

Subaru was watching her and realizes that she was the same as them…

A monster…

* * *

_A/N: In the italics part where you read a backstory about Sayaka encounters Cordelia and Ayato. Actually, her body in the past is the same as in the current one meaning she is still in her 17 years form. _

_You will find out more of Sayaka in the next chapter and yes…she's a vampire just like them. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bloody Night**

While she was done slurping the unconscious human on her arms, Sayaka felt another presence in the quiet park. Her bloody red eyes glared at the young vampire watching her from afar. She grinned widely, "_Christa's son huh?_" She thought in a curious tone. She placed her victim on the ground and licked the remaining blood from her mouth. "Subaru-san, did you know that it is a bad habit on peeping other's private affairs." She smiled at him causing him to step back.

"You… Why are you here in the first place?" he asked the fellow vampire. He was curious as to why his father's woman was living with them.

The girl grinned widely, "Why do you ask? Don't you like of me being here?" Her playful tone making him sick.

Subaru's strength punches a nearby tree out of anger, "Don't mess with me! Who wants someone like you in our house, you filthy whore!" He barked, something about her presence irks him to the pointed that he wanted to kill her.

The girl remain calm and ignored that offensive name he had given to her, "I understand." She rubbed her arms with her pale hands, "Ah~ It's so cold out here. How about treat me some warm coffee?" She requested much to his surprise.

He glared at her, "As if I'll do that to the likes of you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

But the girl countered, "Hmm…if you don't treat me then, I'll just go and see your mother and who knows?" She smirked widely making his red blood eyes widen, "Maybe, She'll be screaming on the top of her lungs seeing my presence and that ended up her demise." Subaru gritted his teeth and raised his fist towards the smirking female vampire, "You bitch!" Sayaka swiftly dodged his attack and then, out of nowhere, she kicked him behind and then, he regained his position after that assault and stood there before her.

She smirked, "Nice try, Subaru-san. But it'll takes more than a century for you to hurt me and by the way…" She smiled, "I was joking to the part of seeing your mother." He was surprise yet angry for fooling out of him.

He was going to kill her soon.

* * *

"Here." He offered her a cup of warm coffee in which the girl accepted, "Arigatou. Subaru-san." She smiled at him and took the cup from his hand, and he tilted his head out of anger in which she had noticed, "Oh? Are you still angry?" She asked him curiously.

"That's right! How dare you that you just fooled me with your threats!" he shouted angrily but the girl just looked at him amusingly.

"Ne~ I'm might be a little harsh but I have no intention on hurting your mother that way." Her tone became calm yet gentle. Subaru calmed his senses and just sat himself next to her in the warm bench while watching the bright full moon.

Silence emerges the atmosphere and Subaru finally spoke, "Hey, What is it exactly is your intention of living with us?" He asked her in a curious tone.

The girl slurped her coffee and looked at her cup, "To hide from my enemies." She said half-truth because the other reason was because, Karlheinz 'punished' her for meeting that 'person' and she didn't want them to know about that.

"Enemies?" He repeated.

Sayaka nodded, "Vampires who wished me dead because of my powers and I don't want to give burden to Karl while he was ruling our race and his activities here on the human world." She explained while slurping another half of coffee.

Subaru stared at her, she seem a bit powerful but something about her that is so mysterious and intimidating that he wished to know more.

From what he remembered, she was the maiden that his father introduces to them in the throne hall with his other brothers and their mothers and declaring that she was his new lover. Did she really love their father that much?

"Are you curious about me? Subaru-san?"

He was taken a back, "But how did you-"

She smiled at him, "Your face is so easy to read. Are you so curious of my relationship to your father?" She glanced at him playfully, "Do you?"

He stood from the bench and glared at her angrily, "I don't care about your sick affairs with that old geezer!" He stormed off and disappears quickly.

She was alone in the park and couldn't help but to chuckle, "You raised a troublesome yet interesting boy, Christa." She said to herself and finished her cup of coffee.

* * *

Ayato rubbed his neck and a bit bored. He wanted to see the female guest that badly but her presence was nowhere to be seen. He was curious about her and as to why she was appearing in his dreams earlier.

"_Just who is she?" _He thought eagerly.

"Ayato-kun, there you are." His twin brother, Laito appeared suddenly before him. The smirking young man spoke, "Ah. Did you perhaps looking for the princess?" he said in a playful tone.

He stared at his fellow twin in an indifferent look, "It's none of your business, Laito. So get lost." He ignores the pervert and continues his way to the dining hall. Laito looked at him amusingly, "Ne~ Ayato-kun, the one supposed to be feasting the blood of the princess was ….me." he chuckles darkly.

* * *

The brothers gathered in the dining hall and all of them are present except one person.

Reiji sighed, "Has any of you see, Sayaka-sama?" The other brothers raised a brow of how formal their brother Reiji towards their female guest.

Laito begun to spoke between Kanato and Ayato, "Umm…Reiji-kun, are you perhaps a bit too formal towards hime-chan?" The bluish purple haired young man glared at Laito whom immune of his constant glares, "She is our father's current consort so we have to respect her and see her as our 'mother' because Shu was given a letter from father telling us to be courteous and not to kill her." He revealed the information.

The triplets fumed at the 'consort' part. Kanato leaned the stuff teddy bear on his chest, "Teddy, Reiji told us that Sayaka will be our new mother. Will that be too absurd and exciting?" his purple eyes stared at the plate.

"What are you all talking about?"

All of a sudden, the female guest appears before them. Sayaka wearing her casual dress and her hair has slight curls at the ends of her locks. Reiji cleared his throat, "Sayaka-sama, we are waiting for your arrival to dine with us this evening." His polite tone was reminded her of Beatrix.

At those words, the girl couldn't help but to grinned widely, "Oh really? It's as if we are all dining as a family." At the last part, the brothers were stiff and a bit uncomfortable of them became family with this girl.

She sat in the master's seat as if she was the head of the mansion. Reiji glared at her but decided to keep his feelings to himself, "Remember your table manners and not putting your elbows on the table." He reminded his brothers in which they obliged.

As they ate silently, Laito couldn't help but to stare at the girl Sayaka while eating her food in a refined way like a lady. The girl noticed that Laito was staring at her amusingly and she decided to ignore him. Glancing at left, she could hint on Reiji's discomfort on her presence here as well and that makes her sad.

Sayaka understand that most of these brothers didn't like her presence here in this mansion but she didn't care. And then…

"Hime-chan, did you finally do _it _with that guy?~" Laito suddenly ask the shock girl and earning him death glares from his brothers including Subaru and Ayato.

"_L-Laito, you bastard_." Ayato thought while glaring at his twin brother.

Subaru stood from his seat and glared at him. "Oi Laito! What the hell are you asking! Are you trying to disrespect her?" the white haired male gritted his teeth.

"Subaru. Sit down." Reiji ordered his younger brother with a calm tone.

"No. until you punish this pervert for disrespecting her!" glaring again at Laito, "L-Laito, have you no shame?!" His glare intense towards Laito who was snickering at him. Sayaka, however, was taken aback by Laito's ill-mannered question and she was really offended on that but she was thankful to Subaru for siding her, "Laito, it's none of your concern but I find your question repulsive and rude and asking me _that _in front of your brothers." She said in a cold tone and perhaps lecturing him. This guy, had become worst that she had expected. That Cordelia, what have she done to her own son for even treated females like her so rudely.

Laito was speechless but he was enjoying her cold demeanor towards him. It makes him even want her even more. "Ah. Gomen, Gomen,~" His smirk even wider, "I was just curious about you, Hime-chan." He stood from his seat and winked at her, "Reiji-kun~ I'm done~" he put his hands behind his head lazily as he leave the dining hall.

Reiji sighed and looked at Sayaka, "I am apologized for his discourteous behavior, Sayaka-sama. I will make sure to discipline him properly after this." But he was cut off by Sayaka words, "Don't bother it. Reiji-san. The food is great, actually." She replied in a cheerful tone but hid her dismay.

As the brothers left the dining hall except Sayaka and Reiji. The vampire male approached her, "Sayaka-sama, I've been conducting research more about you. Your origin and everything." He revealed to the girl. Sayaka was unsurprised about the findings. "Oh? Is that so? Then, what have you found out about me?" her tone of mockery irritates the vampire male but he continues, "…Just a few findings and I have found out something interesting about your existence."

The girl looked at him in a calm tone. She doesn't care about he was going to tell her anyway.

His red eyes similar to Karl Heinz intrigue her.

"You are…not an ordinary vampire."

The girl burst out into a fits of laughter. Reiji was calm and just watching her as she was laughing. The girl finally returned to her composure and sighed, "And so? Reiji-san, even if you know my true identity, it doesn't matter to me." She looked at him in a deadpan look, "I am no threat to any of you. _Honestly." _

The young man replied, "I don't trust your words. Sayaka-sama or perhaps…_Sarah-sama_." He revealed her true name. Sayaka placed a finger on his lips, "While I'm in the human world, Please call me Sayaka, Reiji-san."She smiled at him causing him to get stiff. She decided to leave the dining hall, "And by the way, I don't care at least if you don't trust me because I've expected in the first place that Karl Heinz's children were all cynical and disrespectful." She smirked and disappears.

Reiji was alone and his fist clenches even harder.

**A/N: Please review MINNA-SAN! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Corrupt lust**

**_"Jealousy is the best spice. Let it sweep you away. The more you hate me, the more loveable you become. When I see you covered in greed, I want to make love to you." Laito Sakamaki_**

While she was leaning against the couch in the living hall, Sayaka, wearing her white Goth Lolita dress while she was reading Girl's magazine intently. Just then, the Sakamaki siblings wearing the Ryoutei Academy uniform descended from the stairs. She looked at them with a smile, "Going to school, huh?" The brothers looked at her with indifference but Reiji spoke on his brother's behalf, "Our father told us to live a mortal's lifestyle in the mortal world, that's why we are going to school." He explained.

"Mortal's lifestyle huh? That's absurd. You all vampires and immortal, should you all just go around and suck weak human's blood like the rest? That Karl…" she replied while reading a magazine. But her lips curve into a big grin, "…he still treated you all like brats in this kind of age." She chuckles.

They shot her a death glare in which the girl didn't mind. Ayato walked towards the couch were the girl sat. He snatched the magazine from her hands in which she was both surprise and annoyed.

"You…Do you want to die at the hands of 'Yours Truly?" He grabbed her collar and looked at her with those fury green eyes. Sayaka rolled her eyes, "Your threats won't affect me, Ayato-kun…and besides, I am not a type that could die that easily." She smirked at him.

"Release her, Ayato." Reiji told his younger brother, "She is not worthy of our time and we have to get to the limousine quickly." He instructed most of his other brothers. Laito glanced at his twin brother, Ayato as he stormed off from the couch and then, Sayaka who took the magazine from the floor and re-read again.

Laito, from the start, felt that he have meet this girl a long time ago.

* * *

While in the limousine, the brothers still annoyed of Sayaka's demeanor in the household and they all had murder intents against her minus Shu.

"I think we should just tie her up and chopped off her limbs." Ayato suggested in a cruel manner.

"That's kind of scary, Ayato-kun but what about we tied her to a bed and then, we can do cruel things on her naked body like touching her and kissing her skin…ufufu." Laito smirked and begun his sick fantasies with Sayaka.

Subaru couldn't hold his disgust towards Laito, "Stop it with those sick ideas of yours, Laito." He growled.

"Eh? Subaru-kun? I think you are just jealous. You happen to want her more than me…ufufufu…" he snickered causing Subaru to attack him with a punch.

While his brothers were fighting next to him, The purple haired boy wearing his psychotic smile while looking at his teddy, "Teddy, do you think her blood will be taste great?" He then leaned his stuff animal on his left ear, "What? You think so too? That's great!" he chuckles darkly.

Reiji can only sighed with his annoying brothers.

/

_**Sakamaki Mansion**_

Her nose itched as she can sense a familiar's blood. _That blood, probably…" _ She st0od quickly and ran towards the scent. It's impossible that person was supposed to be dead a long time ago. She teleport to a forbidden room that was covered by cloth. Her expression grimace, she doesn't like this place. The bookshelves suddenly moved from the other side and she thought that this might be a hidden passage. While she was in a secret room and behind the bookcase area lies a familiar torn dress covered by blood. Her blue eyes glowed because of the blood's sweet aroma.

Her blue eyes went wide as she finally remember, "This dress…It's..." She muttered.

"It has been a while, Blue Rose Princess." A familiar male voice froze the girl. Sayaka turned around and saw the brother of KarlHeinz's Richter.

He was tall and very handsome but some hints of cheekbones and slight bags on his dark red eyes. His hair was dark greenish which ends in the beginning of his shoulders. He wears a black outfit with black ropes.

She replies him with a cheerful smile, "Richter~, I haven't seen you for a thousand years? How are you doing?" she greeted him with a fake tone.

The man chuckles, "You haven't change these thousands of years, Sarah…and you are still blooming and beautiful since our meeting in the castle." He cooed as he tried to approach her but the girl step back.

Sayaka's expression still unchanged, "My? You still flirting me despite you already have Cordelia? What a shameful man you are. But…" her expression suddenly altered with a serious one, "…I am curious as to why are you here? Do you have some plan in motion on your sleeve that might be a threat to them?" She referred to the Sakamaki Brothers.

Richter was taken aback but he was quite amuse of her witty and cunning behavior, "I have no time telling you the further details but it relates to 'the awakening'." He revealed.

She raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?" She was curious of what he mean, 'the awakening'. "When was that to happen?" She asked as he was about to retreat.

The man grinned wickedly, "Soon…very…soon until 'she' arrives." He whispered and disappeared.

Sayaka was stunned, what did he mean by 'she'? "_That man…I don't trust him_." She thought grimly.

/

The Sakamaki brothers arrived finally and they saw Sayaka watching a television in which they were surprise, "I haven't remembered that we have any appliances here in the mansion." Reiji stated as he pushed his glasses.

The girl replied while pressing the remote on her hand and the other one was to grabbing some chips to eat, "I bought it….actually, your mansion is so boring and all so I've decided to bought a television for you guys to watch instead of locking yourself in your boring room all night." The brothers looked at her puzzled. The girl pressed again the remote lazily and happens to switch on a channel where Tougo Sakamaki was in a red carpet on an event with press, photographers and reporters gathered around him.

"It's Tousan." Kanato leaned against his teddy tightly. Laito shrugged hinted his hatred towards the man. The others were watching their father in the television except Shu who was lying on the other couch.

But then, something caught in Sayaka's eyes and her mouth open, hints of anger and jealousy as Tougo was escorted with a beautiful curvaceous woman beside him. The brothers were unsurprised about that because they know how a man-slut the Vampire King is. He will wander around and looking beautiful women he seduced and become his bride. They looked at the girl, who happens to be there father's lover was stunned and somehow slightly annoyed; the brothers thought that she can be sensitive in a situation like this.

The chips fell on the floor and her aura became intense, "I'm going out for an air." She announces. "Hey…" Ayato was about to confront her but he was stopped by Laito, "Ufufu…Ayato-kun, women are scary when they were get so emotional ,so I'm afraid that you don't have to follow her or else, she might kill you." He suggested in a playful tone. Ayato surrendered and just looked at her exit form with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Sayaka was in the rose garden terrace as she was trying to calm herself after Karlheinz's womanizing act. She sighed, she understand how he was easily attracted to beautiful women but doing this to her was unbearable. Thorns of roses scattered around her and in seconds, blue roses blooming instantly from the stems and they were very beautiful. The girl pick a single blue rose with her fingers and silently kissed it on her rosy lips. She loves blue roses that's why the others were entitled her because of her liking of these mysterious roses.

"You are such a beauty in the moonlight as you have covered with those wild roses." A familiar voice recited and she knows who owned that voice.

Her head turned around as her blue eyes directed to the person who intruded her privacy.

"Laito, what are you doing here." Her tone was serious. Her high heeled shoes clank from the cobblestones of the garden. The young man gaze at the beauty with long dark bluish hair, fair skin, and mesmerizing blue eyes. He felt that 'she' was the one he meets from the past.

He chuckles, "Not much. But I came over here to ensure that you are alright, Hime-chan." He cooed as he step forward in which the girl step backward. She wasn't sure about Laito but then, he remembered him as a very polite little boy.

But this time…it is different.

"I'm fine. I don't need your comfort." She tilted her head on the other side while rubbing her sleeve arm. But then, his fingers lift her chin and take a good look of her. "Ufufu, you are not good on lying, hime-chan. I can see that you are in miserable…"his hand was stroking her upper-arm and she noticed it.

She narrowed her eyes, "Let me go. And do you know who you are touching? I am your father's consort!" She reminded him. The young vampire snickered and his green eyes filled with lust, "Of course, you are our father's lover but to me…you are the most enchanting goddess in my eyes." His tone was suggestive and it disturbs her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and he could scent her sweet blood from her neck, "Ah~ the aroma of your blood was incredible and your skin was so tasty." He licked her neck and she her body went stiff.

Laito chuckles sinisterly, "Don't worry, hime-chan. I just wanted to sample you~ So don't hate me, kay?" His fangs revealed and punctured it on her delicate neck. Sayaka froze as Laito just bite her directly on her neck. Just what is going on? His hands was still on her waist and his other hand was one of her chest. She was going to punch this guy later for his indecency.

"L-Laito, stop…" She tried to push him away from her but he was just too heavy.

He finally release his filthy fangs from her neck and looked at her with a proud smirk on his face, "Wah~ Hime-chan, your blood hasn't change at all." He commented. She froze, hasn't change? Did he just try to bite her before?

She was still lying on top of him, "What do you mean?" She glared at him.

"You are Sarah, right?" he muttered her real name in which she froze.

_How did he?_

He chuckles, "Ah~ So you really indeed my beloved, Sarah." He said cheerfully, "My? Why I haven't noticed you from the start. It makes me really sad." He said in an upset tone.

Sayaka looked at him and still puzzled.

"I haven't forgotten the taste of your blood that very night." He licked his lips while staring at her. "It taste like a scent of roses…It's sweet yet addictive." His green eyes glowed behind the nightsky.

_**Flashback**_

_The child Laito was in the blue rose garden hiding himself because he and his triplet brothers; Kanato and Ayato were playing hide and seek and he was about to enter a forbidden place that his mother, Cordelia told them not to enter. _

_He was under in the thorn bush of blue roses and most of his arm and cheek been wounded by those thorny stems. He gritted his teeth and tried to endure the scratch from his skin. _

_But then, he noticed a blue high heeled shoes in front of him and he was stunned by that. _

"_Come out." A kind feminine voice froze him. The boy reluctantly crawled away from the rose bushes and looked up to see who this person in front of him. _

_She was a very beautiful young woman and a bit younger than his own mother. She has long bluish hair, fair skin, and mesmerizing kind blue eyes he had ever seen. _

_The young girl look down on him, "What are you doing here?" She asked the little boy. _

_The boy flustered, "I was …just hiding from my brothers. We play hide and seek." He said in a timid low tone. The young girl raised a brow, "Hide and Seek huh? That's sounds pretty cool but I am way too old to play that." She laughed prettily. Laito blushes of how pretty she is to smile like that and his heart was pumping weirdly. _

_The girl smiled at him, "Do you want to have some tea while your brothers looking for you?" She offered him to her own mansion. The child Laito didn't hesitate and agrees. _

"_Hai!"_

_He was beginning to attach to this girl. _

_***Years later***_

_Laito has grown up just like the rest of his brothers. He had become a very handsome man that most females sworn over him but he already had a 'relationship' with his mother in an intimate way and whom he loved as a lover. _

_He stopped on a corridors as his cold green eyes glared towards his father, KarlHeinz together with his childhood crush. _

_The Blue Rose Princess by name of Sarah besides his father looking at him lovingly. _

_They seem very happy together and all he could do was to watch afar as the girl he can never be his was with the man whom he despised the most. _

_Sarah glances at Laito who was watching her. She just give him a genuine smile at him to tell him that she was glad seeing him. He open his mouth, he wanted her. He wanted Sarah so badly, even if he's going to cheat his mother, Cordelia for Sarah. He will do it. He was just…obsessed with her!_

* * *

"_L-Laito, stop…what a-are you…" She wanted to protest but he still sucked her blood. Her mouth was covered with his large hand as he was licking, kissing and touching her body erotically. Laito was enjoying this intense sensation. That's right, he wanted her to scream, pleading and yelling at him but he won't stop. He won't stop as he was going to give her lots of' love and affection' that he yearned to do to her. _

_He moaned loudly as he gulps her blood, "Taste like sweet roses that seasonally blooming. Ah~ Your blood is incredible, Sarah. I want you, I want you so 's do it more…Let me do cruel things to you~ Your body…your heart…your blood~ Ah~" His cheeks flustered with excitement and ecstasy. Sarah was shocked of how _perversive_ his actions against her and the tone of his voice was so deviant. _

"_I'm not going to submit to you." She growled at him in which he was amuse. " Wah~ That so cute, It's alright~ You can always be this aggressive but your body wasn't lying that you actually like it." He smirked. He grab her arm and smelled the irresistible blood flowing on her veins, he glanced at her smirking, his fangs bite her wrist and drank her blood wholeheartedly. _

_This is madness. Laito was one of the sons of Karlheinz and he desires her? And this is not the Laito she once met before as a child. _

_What on earth is happening to him? _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sayaka was stunned as she remembered her past with Laito. It seems that his unhealthy feelings for her still remained until now.

And it worries her.

She sighed, "Laito. You know already my answer right?" her intense blue eyes glared at him, "I will never become yours. I am still dedicated to KarlHeinz." She said truthfully.

He frowned, "Ah~ I'm sick and tired of your rejection. I am still now, loved you Sarah. Be with me and I'll assure you that you will not be in regrets as my lover." He said in a confident tone. His hands lifted her long skirt revealing her pale thighs and her underwear. She felt slightly pain as it dangerously digging under her core.

She shot him a murderous glare but Laito ignores her usual glares at him, "Does it hurt? I think you look so adorable of that kind of pain expression, Hime-chan." He lifted up her blouse revealing her flat stomach and her huge chests. Sayaka froze and tired her best to kick this guy's balls to escape from him.

_Stop it_

He licked her stomach and squishing her left breast.

_I said stop it!_

He bites her thighs and licking the excess blood flowing down on her legs. Finally, Sayaka kicked him on the stomach using her full strength. Laito grunted and clutches his stomach; he was surprised that she had managed to hurt him.

The girl buttons back her dress and glared at him, "Are you out of your mind?! You just tried to rape me!" She narrowed her eyes at him completely angry. Laito laughed at her expression, "R-Rape? You are so funny, Hime-chan. I know that you like it when my fingers touching your body." He said in a seductive tone.

Sayaka slightly flustered and tilted her head, "You are insane." As she was about to leave the terrace; Laito's arms wrapped around her waist and the other one was on her right shoulder. The girl surprised on his action, "Hime-chan, I know that you are in the depths of solitude, he hurt your feelings. Let me filled your body in pleasured as we embrace each other intimately." His seductive tone was making her body chills down her spine.

"Laito, I don't know." She muttered and she couldn't help but all Laito's words were true. She was in devastates, she was hurt and she needed someone to comfort her at least.

Then, she caressed his face and her eyes filled with lust and yearn for comfort. The young vampire chuckles and suddenly kissed her pink lips much to her surprise.

His kissed was dominant yet she can savor his taste. They broke apart and then they sealed their mouths again as Laito manipulated her body. He was getting turned on, and he in heat and his inner self were filled with lust and ecstacy. Her hand takes off his hat, and massages the scalp of his reddish-brown hair. Taking off her clothes, Laito's cheek flustered in excitement and bites her shoulders with his sharp fangs and drank her delicious blood in his heart's content.

* * *

Both of them naked in the usual garden terrace as blue rose petals surrounded them. Sayaka's bare body were filled with vampire marks, bruises and red marks around her shoulders, arms, and thighs. Her bare body was covered with white blanket. Her blue eyes drifted to her reluctant partner as he put on his clothes. She was staring at him intently.

"Have you always did this with the other girls?" She asked bluntly.

The pervert vampire glanced at her; surprised on her question, "Well, yes. But there is one woman that I have been loved and I cannot forget the scent of her blood and the way her naked body pressed against mine. ~" He recalled his mother, Cordelia as she always tells him how much she had loved him. Sayaka looked at his expression and he did seem, loved this woman but deep inside, she was disturbed of how suggestive the way he describe the woman he loves.

She closed her blue eyes and smirk, "You're really an unpredictable guy." She stood and put on her clothes as well. Laito's green eyes stared while she was fixing her dress, "Do you love me, Sarah?" he asked her just like what he always wanted to ask his mother, Cordelia.

He remembered that he was imprisoned by his father because of he and his mother did something indecent together and his father punished him. After that, Cordelia together with Richter visit him in the prison cell and they make love in front of him.

"_Mother, I thought that you loved me? You said before that you love me!"_

"_Such a silly boy you are, I do love you Laito but there were so much love in me and I cannot share this by one person." Cordelia chuckles and moaned as Richter kisses her huge chest, she once again looked at Laito behind bars and smirked, "Do you understand now? I only used you, Laito." She laughed in a feminine way. _

He expected that her answer was the same of his good-for-nothing mother. After all, women are the same that's why he was this so cruel, pervert, and scornful towards females.

Sayaka taken aback, she had no feelings for Laito but she do somehow, preferred his childhood self as an innocent, bubbly, and very kind little boy.

She looked at him, "Laito, my feelings for you isn't what you think but…I do somehow, cherish our bonds together when you were just a little boy." She smiled at him causing the stunned Laito speechless. So that means, she really does cherish him. This was the first time that someone actually cherish him and never forgets about him.

"Even though he is like that, I need to stay with Karl and that was my purpose. So, I'm sorry." She muttered and left him alone in the terrace. Laito closed his mouth and tried to hold back his laughter. He laughed at the irony that Sarah as well, hurts his feelings.

But…she was different because unlike Cordelia, his mother, who only toyed him. Sarah cherish his bonds with her and that he felt another weird sensation in his chest. He reminisce their kissed earlier, he couldn't help but to smirk.

Laito stood and watches the full moon. "Nfu~Hime-chan, you are really interesting vampire after all." He licked his lips at the thought of the girl, as he leaned against the blue rose petals. He took a single blue petal and smirked once again, "…Hime-chan, I'll make sure that your blood, body, soul and your heart will be all mine." He said in a dark tone as he clenches the small petal with his pale large hand.

_**A/N:*Sigh* Since Laito was not my fave Sakamaki brother so I have a little difficult to portray him in this story. What do you think? Next is Shu or Ayato so see you next time! Please leave a review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The only female vampire was sitting on the couch while reading another magazine in the saloon room of the Sakamaki manor. It's been five days of her resided in this huge manor and she finally got used to it.

She notices that the house servants of the manor are rarely to be seen only when these troublesome children of her beloved Karl Heinz were gathering to have a dinner party together.

Most of the young maids were ended up being Laito's whores as she accidentally passed by his room hearing feminine moans and mostly Laitos'. Sayaka chooses to let him do what he pleases instead of lecturing him like a mother scolded her own child but this guy is way too older to know what it's right or wrong so why does he continue to do these lewd things? Their 'make out' in the garden terrace was disturbing her and she couldn't believe that she was actually liking the way he touch her like that. Now that she realizes, this was just her own sexual arousal or something else.

The last time she was having sex with Karlheinz was the night he announces his sons as well as his own wives to lived together in the same roof and she was surprise about that and she thought that he was out of his mind. She knows how much his wives hated each other particular Cordelia and Beatrix.

Blinking her eyelashes twice, she was still in thought about how those two died instantly but Karlheinz didn't tell her. Sure, she was in a verge of happiness that lowly bitch Cordelia is dead for she hated that woman so much after that bitch bullying her in the past but she was utterly curious about how or why Cordelia died.

She then remembered Beatrix being so cold and cynical towards her but the way that woman treated her sons were unequal and Sayaka understood why those two; Shu and Reiji were not getting along together like normal siblings because of how their mother treated them.

Speaking of Beatrix, a blonde haired young vampire entered the saloon room while closing his ocean blue eyes. Sayaka stared at the oldest of the brothers intently, he do had the same features of Beatrix but very calm. She watches as he laid down on the other couch while listening to his mp3 player attached to his pale neck. She gulped as her glowing blue eyes can visibly see the blood circulation on his neck.

This was bad. She was incredibly thirsty.

Shu heard a thud sound from the other side and watches apathetically the girl grab her throat and panted heavily. By the way she gripping the fabric of her dress, she seem tried to hold back her thirst.

He silently smirk, "Hey you, Are you thirsty?" his tone hinted of mockery earning a glare from the Blue Rose Princess.

The female vampire lowered her head, "Shut up…Leave me…" she panted heavily. Her eyes shut, she needed to leave this house and hunt more humans to quench her thirst. This is bad, she needed to leave but her body was so weak.

Shu was still lying on the couch and tried to ignore the girl's pitiful state. He is not the type that cared other people but he chooses not to after that _incident_ from his childhood. He…he choose not to get involved on people anymore including humans that's why…

He froze after hearing her coughing hardly. Shu's ocean blue eyes open and glanced at the struggling Sayaka on the carpet floor and very weak, in his mind, this was a rarest sight to see that the infamous vampire princess was in her weak state.

Still in debate whether to help her or not. Shu approaches the weak vampire and crouch down to have a contact with her. He decided to check if the vampire female is still breathing or in the depths of her demise. He thought that if his father, the Vampire King found out that his beloved lover was dead then, it will be troublesome for they know how much their father treasures this _thing._

He cleared his throat, "Are you still alive?" he whispered.

Sayaka didn't respond.

Closing his eyes filled with guilt, it seems that he was too late…to save her.

But then, a hand grab his wrist and Shu surprise that the vampire princess is still alive and strangling him on the carpet floor. He was amazed of her unbelievable strength as her hands pinned his wrists heavily. He wanted to move his legs but she successfully lowered down his own guard.

"_This woman…"_ He thought with annoyance. He can't believe that this woman just taking advantage him.

His ocean blue eyes filled with surprise and confuse. This is the first time that someone just outstand his strength and a woman at that.

Licking her lips, the bloodthirsty Sayaka stared down at the oldest son, "Shu-san, I'm sorry for this but please don't hate me." Her tone was sincere but slightly cruel.

Shu froze as Sayaka's sharp small fangs punctured his pale neck. His eyes went wide and his mouth slightly open. He can feel it. His own blood was slurp by another vampire just like what he did to the previous brides that ever entered their manor.

"_So this is what it feels like…It's…" _He remembered the feminine moans and pleading voices from those pathetic female mortals while he sucked their bloods with his heart's desires. It's hot yet gives another strange feeling in his chest and it's like another whole new world he just witness.

"…_It's…It's…strange." _ He commented. After thirty minutes, the vampire girl already done drinking the stunned blonde haired vampire's blood. She was sitting in his stomach and licked the left blood on her mouth. Shu was gasping and he can't move his own body, it's as if after this girl drinks his blood, his stamina and his strength was weakening.

Staring at the blonde haired male vampire. Sayaka smirked at him, "Don't worry, your strength will be restore soon so lay down there and be calm. Ne?" Then, her index finger wipe the left blood from his neck and begun licking it sensually causing Shu to have mixed feeling, the girl then stared at him and replied, "Your blood…was the same taste just like your father…but it mixes with Beatrix's. It's one of a kind, actually." She commented with a playful tone.

He didn't say anything.

The vampire girl sighed in disappointment, "Geez, you are boring. I thought I could actually have a nice conversation with you, Shu san but it seems that I was wrong." She stood and stared down at him. Her mysterious deep blue eyes was enchanting and dangerous.

Shu replied, "I don't have to bother my time dealing with someone like you who upsets my mother so deeply." His tone hinted with a bitter tone. Despite hated his mother, he couldn't express his disappointment and hatred against his father for hurting his mother's feelings like that.

Sayaka surprise but frowned at the last part, "If I did upset your mother for stealing the man she loves then I'm not going to apologize for that." She glared at him but to her surprise, Shu finally restored his strength and approaches her lazily and then pinned her down to the couch.

The girl didn't move an inch and just stared at him in a stoic look much to Shu's amusement.

"You impudent woman…you finally revealed your dirty nature." He stared at her with those intent ocean blue eyes. She winced of how strong his hands are that he was able to crush the bones on her wrists, "…You want that person for yourself and didn't even care if others just like my mother gets hurt." He chuckles in a sinister tone making the girl flinch, his face lean closer to hers as if they were about to kiss, he grinned darkly, "…What a greedy woman you are…should I punish you for being covetous or I should punish you after you take advantage of my blood without my permission?" His other hand tear off her blouse revealed her slim neck, pale shoulders and nice cleavage.

Then to her surprise, Shu kissed her cleavage and then bites her chest so painfully. Sayaka tilted her head to the right side as she kept enduring the pain given to her by this ill-mannered guy.

Her cheeks went hot when he suddenly bites her neck and drank her blood with craving on his appetite. His lips were so wet as it pressed on her delicate neck. The girl's eyes stared at the white ceiling and her hands were wrapping on his broad back realizing of how he had grown up as a young man. From what she remembered the child Shu playing with his pet dog in the garden while she and her beloved, Karlheinz was watching from the balcony with a nice cup of tea.

But she couldn't elusive that Beatrix was watching them while guarding her first son. Her cold ocean blue eyes glaring both herself and Karlheinz from the balcony and she realizes that everyone in this family see her as an antagonize person.

But…is it wrong to love the Vampire King that greatly that the entire world was opposes of their relationship?

His cold blue eyes resemble her rival, Beatrix and it pains her. Out of Karl's wives, Beatrix didn't bully her or even degrading her existence unlike Cordelia who enjoys inflicting pain on people's feelings.

Shu finally finishes drinking her blood and decided to get a fresh air.

He glanced at her, "Listen, don't ever come closer to me or else…I'm going to hurt you." He warned her. He didn't like her existence here in their manor. Seeing her existence here was sickening him.

"Shu-san." She called out the blond. The young man paused for a while and stared at the front door.

The girl stared at him with determined look on her face, "Despite what I did to your mother…I don't hate her." She said in a calm tone and her expression were sincere.

He was surprise by this but still remained his apathetic expression. He then, disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Shu was in the living room and still listening to his mp3 music while his eyes closed. But then, he opens when he remembered his best friend, Edgar. The mortal boy whom he befriended a long time ago died in a fire and he was in guilt that he didn't save him.

That's why…he will never dream of anything….

**A/N: I am sincerely apologizes that this chapter was so short. I've decided that I will make a one-shot lemon between Sayaka/sarah and Karlheinz soon maybe? I noticed that Shu was OOC here slightly so I do…again apologise for that…Please leave your comment about Sayaka/Sarah and what will you expect from her and such and lastly about this chapter of course! :D **


End file.
